


In the Fire's Light

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Flames made oranges and yellows dance across Luffy's pale skin. There was a thin sheen of sweat that coated them both from the intoxicatingly warm air. It was going to be the first time they spent the night together in such an intimate embrace.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	In the Fire's Light

**Author's Note:**

> StrawHeart Alliance server secret santa gift for ghost-kitty  
> Prompt: By the Fireplace

Law's lips traced soft kisses against Luffy's neck, careful not to disturb the red velvet bow tied around it. One hand cupped the small of Luffy's back as the other one was planted on the warm wooden floor, keeping their balance as he leaned in for more kisses. Law used his body weight and stance to make the smaller captain lean back, putting Luffy's weight on the arm that held him close. Charcoal black locks slipped to the side while hard-won abs glistened in the flickering firelight barely visible under his otherwise soft skin. Two pale fists kneaded the form fitting black sweater that adorned Law. The two stayed tangled in one another as Law's head lifted back up and stole a deep kiss from the unordinary quiet captain. 

"Are you sure about this," Law questioned again when he finally was able to pull away. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Luffy's grip relaxed and he let his thumbs strum the soft fabric hiding those tattoos he knew existed underneath. "I can't wait any longer." 

A soft hum brushed past Law's saliva stained lips as they curled into a subtle smile. "You always have been impatient, huh?"

"And greedy," Luffy added. "I'm a pirate after all." His hands snaked around Law's torso and held him in a tight embrace, forcing him forward for more kisses. The younger didn't relent until Law finally reciprocated with even more passionate kisses that left the two of them breathless. The younger captain felt the hard wooden floor press against his back, slightly disoriented by how Law was slowly lowering him down without noticing until then. 

Luffy dared to thread his fingers through the midnight blue hair just so he could push their faces together even more than they already were. Law's hand slid out from under the smaller man's frame and skimmed the bare skin of Luffy's torso, sliding up and resting on a puckered nipple. A terracotta thumb brushed against the raw scar tissue from a historic day long past. Luffy could feel the haughty smile that pulled at the older man's lips. 

"I'm a greedy pirate too, you know. I don't let go of what's mine." The rough hair of his goatee scratched at Luffy's cheek as he spoke. His hands explored Luffy's chest only to circle back to the torn skin around the scar that had healed up forever ago. "And you're mine, strawhat-ya." 

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm going to be king of the pirates and be freer than anyone!" The sudden shout forced Law to pull away as he tried to save his ears from that boisterous voice. 

"Tonight you're mine. I'll make you drown in pleasure to the point that you can't even think straight and that's a threat." Law emphasized the statement by biting the younger man's ear. 

"Sounds more like a challenge and I don't loose!"

"Neither do I." Law grabbed Luffy by the hips and pulled him up till his ass was propped against Law's lap, his clothed erection pressing against Luffy's bare rump. "Did you bring any lube?" 

"What's that?" 

"Did you really ask me what lube was?" 

"Is it food?"

Law caught himself before he replied in frustration. A deep steady breath grounded him. "It's used for this exact situation. It's not exactly comfortable to force sex when you're dry. It's a good way to loosen you up too." Law let out a grumpy sigh before he looked towards the small cabin's kitchen, wondering if they were lucky enough to find some olive oil in the cabinets. 

"Loose? I'm rubber. I stretch. You're pretty dumb, Traffy." That iconic laugh was the only thing that kept Law from snapping as he stared angrily down at the younger captain. 

"Even so, you're dry and that won't be too pleasurable. Guess it can't be helped." Law brought two fingers up to his mouth and ran his tongue along the digits before pressing them against Luffy's entrance. True to his word Luffy was able to take the fingers without any real resistance. It was still tight but distributing the saliva was an easy task. 

"Hurry up," Luffy wined. The younger man wiggled his hips as if to spur the other into action. Law pulled out and undid his pants, letting the warm air wrap around his throbbing erection. Even just releasing it from the constraints of his tight pants was euphoric at this point. Strong hands held Luffy's waist still as he stared down at the other, silently thanking a deity he didn't believe in for the meal. 

Flames made oranges and yellows dance across Luffy's pale skin. There was a thin sheen of sweat that coated them both from the intoxicatingly warm air. His black hair was like a void that existed to steal all color from everything around him leaving only determined eyes and an angelic face looking back at Law. Angelic, yeah that was somehow the most fitting word, Law mused. It was a halo of ink that stained the very existence around the other captain. Somehow Luffy was the only thing that was left unmarred and unchanged by the dark aura that sank into life itself. He was all the more blinding against that deep void. 

Law could feel himself getting pulled in by the blackhole and knew he couldn't escape Luffy now. He barely had the sense to slick up his shaft with what little saliva was left on his fingers before he lined up and pressed in. The younger's entrance gave in easily and allowed for his whole length to slide in until he was completely buried. The tightness that squeezed him would prove addicting. 

The older captain pulled his sweater off and let the fire illuminate his tattoos before he leaned over his partner and started to move. Long fingers tangled with Luffy's soft hands and held them as he slid in and out. The two of them established a slow pace, just enough to feel good but not to finish too soon. 

Luffy wrapped his legs around Law so he could grind against the other better, feeling him deep inside. His eyes closed as lips puckered quietly asking for more kisses. Law was quick to oblige, leaning over and getting lost in that warm mouth. Their tongues slid against one another in blatant attempts to draw out sexual noises. Trafalgar swore he could get lost in the sounds that only he would ever hear. 

"I want to cum," Luffy said as he pulled away. His lips were swollen and the saliva that stained them lit up with sparkling stars cast by the fire's light. 

"So soon?"

"I won't be spent. Just need a little relief after such a long day." 

Law nodded his understanding before pulling himself off the younger captain. His fingers pulled away from soft hands so he could wrap around the strained member. Tattoos punctuated each flick of his wrist matching the increased rhythm he set. Luffy writhed under him, sugary sweet moans poured from his mouth like whiskey missing a dunk man's mark. It was just as intoxicating as well. Each sound prompted Law to put more effort into his movements, chasing that pleasure. 

Fiercely determined eyes broke the spell as they were hidden behind a scrunched up expression. Eyebrows knit together as Luffy's mouth hung open. A drawn out moan of Law's butchered name accompanied tensed muscles. An eruption of hot cum spouted from the younger man's cock and coated his gnarled scar. 

Somewhere along the line Law lost himself as well. The tightness milked him of any restraint his frayed nerve clung to, forcing him to chase his own pleasure. The two captains were left sweaty, gasping for air, and high on satisfaction. Law dipped his head down so he could rest it against Luffy's forehead. The two spent a few blissful moments in the quiet afterglow of their climax. 

"Done already?" Luffy teased. 

"Not even close. I'll have you screaming my name like that all night long, strawhat-ya." 

A soft laugh came from the smaller man. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
